


The Betrayal

by DavidB1000



Series: Uber Thea [9]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Oliver Won't See This Coming, Plot Twists, There's another character here but that would spoil the surprise., This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Earth-X Thea talks to her spy in Oliver's midst. A spy no one would see coming.





	The Betrayal

Earth-X Thea landed on the roof of the apartment complex and grinned. “I haven't heard from you in a while. What news do you bring for me?”

The man opposite her frowned. “I'll be honest. This entire thing is all sorts of awkward.”

“You're in too deep to begin to have second thoughts.” Thea grinned.

The man winced. “No, I get that. You saved my life! I will always be in debt to you.” He scratched at his arm, memories coming back.

“Then explain your awkwardness.” Thea spoke softly. She had never been as nice as Siren-X, but she wasn't cruel needlessly.

“You keep revealing yourself to various members of Team Oliver, and it seems like if you keep this up, everyone is going to know. Then what about me? Are we going to fake my lack of knowledge? Or do we just go, hey, guys, the jig is up? I've been working with a Nazi version of Thea Queen all along.” The man rambled.

Thea smiled. “Don't worry. My plan for revenge against Oliver is nearing completion. Soon, I will go after him.”

“Making him suffer is understandable and all, but let's face it, that's been something he's dealt with already.” The man spoke.  
“This world's Prometheus was a mere shadow of what ours was.” Thea grinned. “He was so obsessed with hurting Oliver's friends and family he didn't even realize how that was a waste of his time. The real method to revenge against Oliver is to drive him mad slowly but surely, by taunting him, by keeping him on edge, never striking until the right time to destroy him, after he's been whittled down by stress and terror, and worry. Even Oliver isn't immune to those problems.”

“You're not wrong. Placing me backwards in time though, that was a hell of a trick.” The man spoke.

Thea smiled. “Believe me, after the technology from Krypton I used to lock this universe away from the others, time travel is the least strangest thing I can do.”

“I wonder exactly when you plan on revealing that big surprise.” The man frowned.

Thea grinned. “Oh, soon enough. Got to keep making Oliver dread things. Especially when I bring up the Harbinger.”   
The man nodded. “I wish I could be there when you point that out.” He chuckled.

“Oh, I think you might be there. I hope you will be, Curtis.” Thea smiled.

Curtis chuckled. “I don't think Oliver would ever see me being from Earth-X coming, no.” 

“Besides, at the end of the day, all you do is spy for me.” Thea smiled. “I think that's a fair trade for rescuing you from certain death at the hands of madmen.”   
“Like I said, I will always be grateful for that.” Curtis spoke.

**Author's Note:**

> Oliver would never see this coming.  
> Like Eobard, Thea here is a grand master planner. One Oliver has never faced before.
> 
> Thea here is also capable of compassion. :)


End file.
